The Changes Of My Life
by You-Can-Be-Your-Own-Miracle
Summary: Lots of things are changing in Miley's life. Things are happening to her friends, family and loved ones. She tries to be strong through an experience that will change her life. She will never be the same.
1. The First Of Many

**Miley's POV**

"Can I put the star on top?"asked cute, adorable little Juliana.We call Juliana Jewls. Jewls had big brown eyes and long brown hair. Well she HAD long brown hair. Until About 5 months ago on August 13. She was diagnosed with Leukemia.She is only three year old. Her parents are my friend Oliver and his wife Julie. I am her God Mother. Julie was devastated when she found out Jewls had Leukemia. She thought that she went through all that pain at the age of 15 for nothing. Yes Julie was only 15 when she had Jewls. Se here Jewls is only 3 years old. She has a deadly cancer that needs lots of treatment.

Julie smiled and lifted Jewls up into her arms so Jewls could reach the top of the tree.I looked over at Oliver who was sitting on the couch. I looked into his eyes which were watching his family, fill with tears. I stood up and went to go sit by him. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"It's ok to cry" I told him. He looked at my and tears started streaming down his cheeks. He laid his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him. Julie looked over at me and smiled. It was a sad smile she new why Olvier was crying. I smiled back at her. She put Jewls down. Then somone knocked on the door. Julie answered it and Jake stood in the door way. He came over to me and hugged and kissed me. Oliver was playing with Jewls. About a half an hour later Lilly and her boyfriend Cody came. When Lilly came in I almost screamed.

"Lilly!" I screamed. So maybe I did scream...

"Miley I havn't seen you in forever!" Lilly exlaimed as she ran to me and gave me a big hug. We havnt seen each other in two months. I didn't know if she was still going out with Cody. I didn't know if she would look different. She had longer hair and she was a little taller. We sat on the couch and talked about the two months we havn't seen or talked to each other. Lilly was at Collage in New York and was just coming home for Christmas break. Shw stood up and told me to follow her. She lead me into Jewls room.

"Is somthing rong?" Lilly asked. I looked in her eyes. She just stared right back at me. I saw down on Jewls bed and looked around the room. Lilly came and sat next to me.

"Miley? Please tell me you know you can trust me" she told me.

"Oliver… he isn't the same anymore" I said. She nodded.

"Jewls is his life, if Jewls dies I don't know what's going to happen to him, he might spend the rest of his life in a closet, he might think he doesn't have a reason to life in this world, he might even run away" she said. We went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

It was Chritsmas in two days which ment tomorrow is the big Christmas dinner. This year it would be at Oliver's house. Jake and I helped decorate and clean.

Then next day (Christmas Eve) at about 5:30 PM Lilly came by my apartmen crying.

"Lilly! What happened?" I asked. She looked at me. Before I let her say anything I had to do two things.

Give her a big hug.

Let her sit down and cry all she wants.

So I did both. She curled up into a ball on my bed and cryed her heart out. The last time she cried like this was when she and Cody got into a HUGE fight.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"Who?" she whispered.

"Cody!" I exlaimed.

"Everything" she whispered. The I noticed something on her arm. It was a bruise.

"He hit you didn't he?" I asked. She started crying more and nodded.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I broke up with him. He hit me and I broke up with him. Then he started hurting me even more" she choked out.

"You poor girl" I said. Tears started filling my eyes. I sat down next to her and she laid her head on me.

"One more thing Miley" she said. I looked at her and she has fear in her eyes.

"You can tell me anything" I said.

"Miley…I'm pregnant"

**A/N Ok so this chapter was kindof short...ok It WAS short. Sorry about that. Please Review. I'll try to update soon. If you review I for sure WILL update soon. Hope you like the story!**


	2. Your What?

"You're…pregnant?" I asked.

"One month," she said.

"So he got you pregnant then he beat you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Now my baby won't have a father. I always wanted one thing in my life, for my kids to have a father and now they won't," she said. She started crying again. I hugged her even tighter.

"Who all knows?" I asked.

"You and Cody," she said.

"I think we should let your mom know," I said. She nodded. She followed me out to my car and we drove to her house. We knocked on the door and her mom answered. We all sat in the living room. It was too quiet and I could tell Lilly was getting uncomfortable.

I whispered in Lilly's ear, "DO you want me to tell her?" Lilly nodded.

"Um… Mrs. Truscott?" I said.

"Lilly, its ok. I knew this would happen. Pregnant at 18," said Mrs. Truscott.

"How did you know?" asked Lilly.

"Well you two are too good to have robbed a bank so it was either that or you are pregnant," said Mrs. Truscott. Lilly hugged her mom and then we left. We went back to my apartment. We got ready for the Christmas Eve Dinner. We were the first ones at Oliver's house. We told Julie and Oliver about Lilly. Julie was so happy for Lilly. When Julie went into the kitchen Oliver said,

"Congrats I hope you're luckier than me," I looked at Oliver.

"Don't say that! You have a beautiful little girl who loves you," I said. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You don't know what it's like to loose a loved one," he said.

"I do know what it's like, you don't. Juliana isn't gone!" I screamed.

"Miley, I'm sorry…," he said.

"Forget it! The other guests will be arriving soon," I said. I sat down next to Lilly who had been watching the scene. In a few minutes everyone started arriving. Lilly was unusually quiet at the party. I first noticed her quietness while everyone was eating and talking to each other. She wasn't downstairs with everyone else. She was upstairs in Jewls' room staring at the floor. When I found her I lightly knocked on the door. She looked up at me and mascara was rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," she said. I walked in and sat on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Come on Lilly you still have 8 months left till you have the baby it won't be that bad," I said.

"But Julie said it hurt a lot, and I don't need anymore pain," she said. Then I realized what she was saying. She is afraid that this baby is going to remind her of how much pain Cody made her go through. Just then Jewls came walking in. She smiled at me and Lilly. She saw Lilly was crying.

"Lili get ouchy?" Jewls asked. Lilly couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Lilly got ouchy," said Lilly. Jewls took Lilly's hand and kissed it.

"There Lili all better," said Jewls and she skipped off to downstairs.

"See when you have this baby you will have someone who loves and cares about you like little Jewls does," I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Miles you always know how to cheer me up," she said. We stood up and hugged each other then went back downstairs. We had a good time at the party. After everyone left it was just Oliver, Julie, Jake, Lilly, and me. It was 11:26 PM. It was almost time for the tradition Oliver, Lilly, and I always do. A few years ago Jake and Julie were added to it. The tradition is: at 12:00 midnight on Christmas Eve we always would give each other one present early then if it was snowing we would all sit out on the deck, light the automatic fire place, drink hot cocoa, and watch the snow fall. P.S. the deck had a small roof. We had about half an hour still, but I could feel tension building in the room. I went and sat by Jake and Lilly. Ever since Lilly came by my apartment earlier she hasn't left my side unless I was in the bathroom, but she made sure had a walky talky. I laid my head on Jake's chest and looked up at him. We smiled at each other.

"You're going to love your present," he told me.

"I hope you like yours," I said. I looked over at Lilly. She was looking at me and Jake. I sat up quickly.

"You two are so happy together," she said.

"Lil, there will be other guys," I said.

"Not like Cody," she said.

"Hopefully not, you don't want guys hurting you, do you?" I asked.

"But I love him," she whispered. I leaned my head against hers.

"I know," I said, "I remember when you guys first started going out. You would talk about him non-stop. I swear you talked about him so much I started seeing him everywhere," She laughed softly.

"Sorry if I kind of seem like I'm following you around everywhere. I just need someone right now. Someone I can trust," she said.

"It's ok, what are friends for?" I said.

"We're not friends!" she exclaimed.

"We are best friends!" we both screamed. That woke up everyone in the house. Accept Juliana. Good thing.

This year was my year to count down.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2…1, Merry Christmas," I said. Julie got the boys clothes and me and Lilly earrings. Oliver got everyone $50. Lilly got Julie earrings, Oliver and Jake $10, and a charm for a charm bracelet full of charms she got me. She got me all the charms too. I got her the same thing she got me. I got Julie a bracelet, Oliver some clothes, and Jake this video game he wouldn't stop talking about. Jake gave everyone $50 dollars accept me. My present was in a little box. He got down on one knee, claimed he had to 'tie his shoe'.

"Oh what the heck. I want to give you this present so bad, I'll just stay down here," he said. He took the little box. He opened the box.

It was a ring. A diamond ring.

"Miley…will you marry me?"


	3. Snowflakes

Will you marry me? The question I have always dreamed of. And now it came true. I always thought that when I got asked that question I would be older than 18. I looked in his eyes and I started crying. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He sat down and cradled me in his arms. He rocked me back and forth. I'm just wondering if he knows these are tears of joy.

"Let's all go outside now," said Jake. I moved to stand up, but Jake stopped me.

"No Miles, don't move let me carry you," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he walked to the deck. Oliver started the fire and Julie made the hot cocoa. We all sat by the fire. 5 minutes later I noticed something.

"Where is Lilly?" I asked. No one answered. I stood up and went inside. She was sitting on the couch.

"Come on Lilly, come watch the snowflakes with us, like old times," I said.

"Say yes to Jake," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want him to be hurt Miley. He loves you," she said. I sat down next to her.

"I was going to say yes all along. I couldn't imagine hurting anyone like Cody hurt you," I said. Just then Jake walked in.

"Can I have a word with you Miley?" he asked. I nodded and we walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked.

He hesitated then said, "I understand that you don't want to marry me, but…" Water slowly filled his eyes.

"Jacob Andrew Ryan, you should never believe the impossible," I said. It took him a second to realize what I had said.

"So…" he said.

"The answer is yes," I said. He smiled and took the ring out of his pocket and slid it on my finger. We went back into the living room.

"Come on Lillian, let's go watch the snowflakes," I said. She looked at my hand and smiled. We all walked outside. Lilly and I ran to the deck wall and let the snowflakes fall on our faces. We looked at each other and laughed. Jake came up behind me and he wrapped his arms around my stomach. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. Just then, there was aloud crash and I looked over at Lilly. She had fallen. I ran to her and made sure she was still breathing. She was. Jake came to her too.

"Come on Lilly!" I screamed. Her eyes fluttered open. Jake and I helped walk her to the fire.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a pain in my stomach then I got all dizzy," she said.

"You're OK now," I said. Her face started scrunching up and then she screamed at the top of her lungs. She clutched her stomach.

"Oliver go get Juliana! Get her jacket, socks, and a pair of shoes. Julie go get a wet washcloth. Jake go start my car we need to get her to the hospital!" I screamed. I helped Lilly up. She was still clutching her stomach. I helped her out to the car. I took the washcloth and gave it to Lilly. She put it on her stomach. Oliver was already in the car with sleeping Jewls. We raced to the ER.

"Uhh hello pregnant teen, stomach pains," I screamed. They put Lilly in a wheelchair. She got her room and they started doing a bunch of tests.

"What's your full name sweetheart?" asked Dr. Gomez.

"Lillian Francesca Truscott," Lilly said.

"I hope you're not having contractions your only like a month pregnant," I said.

"Pregnant?" asked Dr. Gomez. I nodded. He put jelly stuff on Lilly's stomach and did a sonogram.

"Lillian you are 18 am I correct? Don't worry your babies are fine. You were just having regular symptoms," said Dr. Gomez. I looked at him.

"Babies? As in more than one?" I asked. He nodded.

"How many?" asked Lilly. She was scared.

"Three," he said. Lilly's eyes got huge. I don't just mean huge. I mean HUGE.

"Triplets?" asked Lilly.

Dr. Gomez smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, have you been outside to see the snowflakes?"


	4. Faith, Hope, Charity

There is a reason we don't call the snow just snow. We call it snowflakes. We don't just call it snow because that is just a bunch of snowflakes packed together. Snowflakes are each and everyone around you. You have to see them all .They are all so beautiful. My question is why would Dr. Gomez ask us if we have seen the snowflakes when we just found out something that made our heart skip a beat? Maybe he was just trying to calm us down, but it didn't stop me.

"You're telling us to go see something amazing right after you told an 18 year old she is pregnant with triplets?" I screamed. Dr. Gomez looked shocked.

"Miley Ray!" Lilly yelled from her bed. I ran over to her.

"You can't just yell at doctors like that!" she exclaimed. I walked back to Dr. Gomez.

"I'm sorry. I just want the best for my best friend. We have been friends since 6th grade," I said. He laughed.

"It's ok Miley, I get that a lot….but it's usually from mother's with pregnant daughters," he said. He left and I sat on a chair next to Lilly's bed. We talked for a while. Dr. Gomez came in again to do a sonogram.

"Sooo…what's the gender?" I asked eagerly.

"I see one...two…three girls," said Dr. Gomez. He smiled then left again.

"What are you going to name them?" I asked. Lilly smiled.

"I have the perfect names," she said. I took out my notebook to write down the names.

"Faith, I need faith. Even though I can't see things, I need to know they are there, like love for me in someone's heart. Hope, I need hope too. I need to believe that every second of my life isn't going to be bad. And last, Charity. Kindness. I can't stand to think about how unkind Cody was to me," she said.

"Faith, Hope, Charity," I said. They were beautiful names. I'm sure they meant a lot to Lilly. I smiled. I heard soft cries and looked up at Lilly. I reached for her hand and held it. She kept brushing her finger over my engagement ring. I felt bad for her. No one deserves to go through so much pain especially Lilly, who is kindhearted and fragile. I looked at her. She looked so small. I wanted to cry with her but I needed to be strong. Lilly needs someone who's strong. Jake came with food but I wasn't hungry. I told him Lilly was having triplets. He looked sad. I hugged him. He took my hand and we walked over to Lilly. Dr. Gomez told us we could go home now. We all went back to Oliver's house. Everyone was asleep except Jake and me. Me head was on his chest and he was stroking my hair.

"I'm scared for Lilly," I told him.

"Me too she seems so small. How is she going to handle it?" he asked.

"With the help of her friends," I said. 

"She told me that she has gotten stronger. She said Cody threatened to kill her. I worried Jake," I said.

"Shh…she's right. What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger,"


	5. Christmas

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My mom in high school had some guy threaten to kill her. She got so weak and scared. She finally realized that he wasn't going to hurt her and every minute after she realized that, she gained her strength back," he said.

"Good thing he didn't kill her, you wouldn't be here right now, and I wouldn't be marrying the love of my life," I said. I turned around so I was now lying on top of him. He kissed me. He rubbed my back. He slid his hand up the back of my shirt. He unhooked my bra. Oh my God I wanted this so bad, but not right now.

"Jake, babe, other people here and a three year old upstairs," I said. He sighed but didn't remove his hand. Eventually he did but he just slid it down to my butt. Oh my God.

"Tomorrow Jake, tomorrow," I said.

"But what about Lilly," he asked.

"She can stay with her mom," I replied. The next morning me and Jake were the first ones up. Thank goodness. My bra had fallen off. Jakes hand was up the front of my shirt. I put my bra back on. Jake and I made breakfast for everyone. It was now Christmas Day and all the presents were under the tree. Jewls was so excited. She opened all her presents and she loved everything she got.

"Lilly can you come here?" I asked. She nodded and followed me into the other room.

"Where were you planning on staying tonight?" I asked.

"At your house," she said.

"Can you maybe stay at your house?" I asked.

"You don't want me?" she asked.

"Oh my God Lilly no no no that's not it," I said.

"Miley, don't get pregnant," she said. I stared at her.

"That's not…Jake's wearing a condom," I said.She put a hand on her stomach.

"Oh my God Lilly, you look like your starting to show," I exclaimed. She looked at herself. She threw herself down on Oliver's bed.

"OK I'll stay at my mom's: said Lilly. I hugged her.

"Thanks Lil," I said. I grabbed her hand and we went back to the kitchen. The day seemed like it was the longest day ever. Jake and I were finally by ourselves at my apartment. Jake and I went into my bedroom and sat on the bed. We leaned to each other until our lips met. We kissed and kissed. He pulled away and slid my shirt off. Then he started kissing me again. He unhooked my bra and threw it across the 

room. He pulled me to him so our chests were touching. We broke apart and ribbed the rest of the clothing we had on, off. We did business all night long. It seemed like the whole day I was wrapped up in hid arms. The next day we either kissed every 5 seconds or made out on the couch.

Then came time for Oliver's New Years Ever Party. He had beer there. Not a good choice. Let's just say that two weeks later I found out that Jake Ryan's baby was inside of me.


	6. I'm Sorry Lilly

How I found out was…well first of all when I woke up on New Year's Day, I was in bed with Jake, we didn't have any clothes on, we weren't at my apartment, and I didn't remember anything that had happened the night before. Me eyes shot open. Jake was still sleeping. I slid out of bed and put some clothes on and brushed my hair. I finally realized we were in Oliver's guest room. I walked down to the kitchen and in the middle of the kitchen Julie and Oliver were practically making out. I walked right past them into the living room. Lilly was sleeping on the couch. I watched her. She kept flinching. She never used to flinch. I kept watching her. Suddenly the flinching turned into jerks. I sat down on the couch and pulled her close to me. Every time she jerked I help on tighter. I began brushing her hair, which was all sweaty, out of her face. Finally she jerked awake and sat strait up. I pulled her back to me and she curled up into a little ball. She was shivering. I rocked her back and forth. She calmed down.

"Miley?" she asked.

"Yes Lilly?" I said.

"It happened all over again. He beat me," she whispered.

"Don't worry hun, you're safe now," I said.

Now it is like two weeks later. I haven't been feeling well lately. Jake and I are going to the doctors. We got into the doctor's little room thing. When Dr. Osment came in, we told him why we were there. He told me to go pee in a cup. So I did. He did some tests. Then he came back and told me I was pregnant.

"Miley, are you two timing me?" Jake screamed.

I got all dizzy and I think I fainted.

"Miley, I'm sorry I screamed at you," Jake said as he helped me up.

"Two weeks ago, Oliver's New Years Eve Party, you me, drunk," I said.

We drove home in silence. When we got to my apartment, Lilly was there. She came up and gave me a hug. She was crying. I felt her stomach against mine. It is like she put a Frisbee up her shirt. She was only 1 month 3 weeks pregnant.

"Lilly, what happened?" I asked.

"My mom…died," she cried.

At that moment it seemed like time stopped. I took in what she told me. I looked at her face. It was all red. I looked at her stomach. Then I realized those three girls won't have a dad, won't have a grandma, grandpa, and won't have any family except for their mom. Then I realized Lilly's family is either inside her, or dead.

Then time started moving again. I took Lilly's hand and we sat down on the couch.

"Lilly, I have more news," I said.



She looked at me.

"Lilly, I'm pregnant," I said.

"Miley Ray Stewart! I told you not to!" she screamed.

She got up and ran upstairs. I looked at Jake. He just shook his head. I went upstairs to go find Lilly. She was in my room.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. Jake and I were drunk…I think," I said.

She looked at me.

"Sorry I screamed at you, I just care about you," she said," It's ok, now we can go through this together, best friends, forever."

**Sorry none of my chapters have been very long. I have been kinda busy latley. Please reveiw!**


	7. Gabriella

The next day is when I told everyone else. I guess everyone took it well. The last person I told was my dad.

"I always knew it would happen one day, I just thought you would be older," he said. Then he left.

Later that day Jake and I started picking names. 5 girl names and 5 boy names. The girl names are: Chloe, Abrianna, Hayden, Ellie, and Madelyn. The boy names are: Jason, Eli, Justin, Conor, and Eliot. I could tell Jake wanted a boy. I didn't really care what the gender was.

Next week I realized something. You really weren't supposed to start getting bigger until like 3 months or more into your pregnancy. Lilly was only about 2 months and she was already wearing maternity clothes. I didn't want to tell Lilly so I kept it to myself. The only person I told was Jake.

"Jake have you noticed how Lilly's abdomen is like huge and she is only two months pregnant?" I asked him.

He looked at me.

"Maybe it's because she is having triplets," he suggested.

"Jake I'm scared, what is something wrong," I said.

He walked up to me.

"She'll be fine, I promise," he said.

I wasn't really sure I could believe him though. He hugged me tightly, rubbed my stomach, and then turned back to what he was doing. We were currently in the kitchen. Jake was trying to fix the coffee maker, but I think he was only making it worse. I sat down at the table and started looking at pictures of Lilly and me, when we were younger. I was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this the apartment of Miley Stewart?" asked the caller.

"Jackson?" I asked.

"Hey Miles, listen, when you get a chance tell dad I'm planning on coming down this weekend ok?" he asked.

"What about Gabriella, and Trisha?" I asked. There was a silence over the phone.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I forgot," I said.

"Gabriella is coming and she is excited in seeing you," he said. Then he must have hung up because the line went dead.



Here is the story. When Jackson was my age, he got a girl named Trisha pregnant. After they had their baby girl, Gabriella, they got married. 6 years and a few months after they got married, they got divorced. Then I realized something. My dad must feel pretty screwed. Both his kids have or are having kids at the age 18.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"Oh just Jackson," I replied.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"Oh I forgot, let me call him back," I said.

I picked up the phone and called.

"Jackson I have something to tell you," I said.

"What?" asked Jackson.

"Jake and I are…well I…I'm pregnant…but please don't tell Gabriella, I want to tell her by myself," I said.

"Kay, bye," said Jackson. Then he hung up.

"Well he cared, all he said was 'Kay'," I said.

Jake grabbed me and pulled me up, and hugged me.

"I care," he said. I smiled.

A week later, Jackson came. I was now a month along, and Lilly was two. She hadn't gotten much bigger which took some worry off me. Lilly, Jake, and me were all at my daddy's house waiting for Jackson and Gabriella. When the doorbell rang I ran to the door and flung it open. I ran to Gabriella and hugged her as tight as possible. I carried her into the house, totally ignoring Jackson. I set her down and took a step back to I could examine her. She had curly, sandy blonde hair, which went down to her shoulders. She had bright green eyes.

"How old are you now?" I asked her.

"I'm six Aunt Miley…duh!" she said.

"OMG Lilly!" she screamed as she ran to Lilly.

Before I knew what I was doing, my arms were around Gabriella's waist, holding her back.

"Aunt Miley, what's the matter?" asked Gabriella.

"Gabriella, hun, look at Lilly does she look different to you?" I asked.

She studied Lilly for a while.



"Is she gonna have a baby?" she asked.

"Yes, so you need to be careful around her, ok?" I asked.

Gabriella nodded. She walked over to Lilly and hugged her. Just then Jake walked in, and again before I knew ANYTHING, Gabriella was in my hold again. She was a HUGE fan of Jake and she knew nothing about him knowing me. Jake just stood there staring at me.

"Gabriella, this is Jake Ryan, my fiancé," I said.

She looked at me.

"He is your HUSBAND?" she asked.

"Almost," I smiled.

Jake came up to us and started talking to Gabriella.

"So…I'm gonna be related to you?" asked Gabriella.

"I guess so," said Jake.

He smiled at her. Jake is going to be a great dad.

"Where are Grandpa, and Oliver, Julie, and Juliana?" asked Gabriella.

"The Okens are at the hospital and grandpa is picking up dinner," I said.

"Why are they at the hospital?" asked Gabriella.

"Juliana is getting treatment for the cancer she got about six months ago," I told her.

"Jewls had cancer?" she asked.

She started getting tears in her eyes. I turned her around so she was facing me.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew," I said.

"My best friend Gabrielle died of cancer a few weeks ago," she said.

I looked at Jackson and I think he was actually crying. Gabriella loosened my grip and ran away. I had Lilly go talk to her. I think Lilly would be able to understand her more.

"Jackson?" I asked.

"I didn't want her to worry," he said.

I understood. He didn't want Gabriella to think Jewls was going to die too.

"You're a good guy Jackson," I said.



Then we hugged. Then I heard a crash and the Gabriella scream. Jake, Jackson, and I all ran upstairs.

"Daddy!" screamed Gabriella.

"Daddy's coming!" Jackson screamed back.

We all ran to my room to see Gabriella, standing in a corner, screaming her guts out. Jackson ran toward her and picked her up. I almost fainted when I saw Lilly, on the floor, eyes closed, and blood all over. I ran to her. She was still breathing. Jake carried her onto my bed, and I got a couple wet washcloths. Her arm had been cut deeply and I think she got knocked out by getting hit in the head with my lamp. I let Jake take care of Lilly, while I tried to talk to Gabriella. I took her from Jackson's arms, and walked downstairs.

"Gabriella, what happened?" I asked.

She just looked at me. I brushed her curls out of her face.

"You know you can trust me hun, please tell me," I begged.

She just kept staring at me.

"If I tell you something will you tell me?" I asked.

She didn't answer, but I kept going.

"Your Aunt Miley is like Lilly, she is going to have a baby too," I said.

"I'm gonna have a cousin?" asked Gabriella.

I smiled. She leaned her head against me a sighed.

"I was a guy, he broke in and hurt Lilly. He saw me, but didn't do anything but talk. He told me to let Lilly die, she doesn't deserve to live," she said.

"Did he tell you his name?" I asked.

"It was," she said, "his name was Cody."


	8. Wedding Plans

"Are you sure?" I asked.

I remember when I told Jake how Lilly had told me that Cody had threatened to kill her. Jake thought that Cody was just trying to scare Lilly, and that he wasn't going to touch her. I guess Cody was telling the truth.

"I'm positive," said Gabriella.

I took her hand and went back upstairs. When Jake saw I was back, he immediately walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I think she will be ok. She got a pretty deep cut on her arm, but I cleaned it off and wrapped it up," Jake said, "she got knocked out too, but she has woken up a couple of times."

"It was Cody," I said.

Jake looked at me.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital," he said.

"No, we have to take care of her ourselves, because if we go to a hospital, they might put what happened to Lilly in the newspaper and say she lived. Then Cody will kill Gabriella," I said.

Jake took my hand and squeezed it. I walked over to Lilly.

"You're going to be ok Lil, don't worry, he won't hurt you again," I whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened. She turned her head towards me. She smiled. I could only smile back, because I had nothing else to say. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Jake came over to us and sat down on the couch, next to me.

We all fell asleep in that room. My dad brought us dinner. We ate then fell asleep. Lilly's hand was still in mine. Jake and I were on the couch, my head leaning on him. But the part I loved most was seeing Jackson and Gabriella. I thought about when I have my baby, and when I get to hold it, and when I look down at it, and pick out things that resemble Jake or me. Then when that baby grows up, you have to set good examples, because you know they look up to you. Jackson is a great single parent. His darling little daughter, Gabriella Hannah Stewart. I eventually fell asleep after everyone else had.

The next day I was the first one up. I went downstairs, to find my dad was already awake. I haven't really talked to him since I told him I was pregnant.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" I asked him.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. I followed.

"No," he finally said, "it's just… my little girl is growing up."

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, I'll just be your little girl, with a little girl…or boy," I said.



He laughed and hugged me. Then he did something weird. He put his hand on my stomach.

Awkward…

"It's a boy," he said.

"You can't just tell what gender it is just by feeling," I said.

"I can, I knew what you and Jackson were," he said.

Just then Jake walked downstairs with bed head. I laughed at him. He came and sat by me and I messed up his hair even more.

"Hey, you don't have the best looking hair right now either," he said.

I wanted to kiss Jake, but I still am embarrassed to kiss him in front of my dad. Jake leaned into kiss me, but he got the hint not to kiss in front of daddy. I took a comb off the coffee table, and started brushing my hair. Jake grabbed my arm to stop me. He took the comb out of my hand and started brushing my hair for me. He had a gentle touch, it never hurt once.

"My daddy says it's going to be a boy," I said, when I was done brushing Jake's hair. My dad had currently fallen asleep on the chair, and no one else had woken up yet, so Jake and I had some privacy.

"Really, how does her know that?" Jake asked.

I looked over at my dad to make sure he was still asleep, and snoring, and he was. I leaned in and kissed Jake. It seemed like forever since I kissed him, because of all the stuff that has happened. There was Cody breaking into the house, Jackson getting a divorce… the last time I kissed him was when we got home from the doctors after we found out I was pregnant. It felt good and I couldn't care less if my dad woke up right now. After about 5 minutes, we broke apart. I smiled and quickly kissed him again.

"He just knows," I said, bringing up the conversation we had started, and hadn't finished.

"I know you're only like a month and you still have like 8 months, but I want to make things official. Like names, one official girl name, and one official boy name. I also think it's time to start making wedding plans," Jake said, taking my hands in his.

"I don't know why, but I have always wanted my kids to have three middle names," I said, smiling.

"Me too!" Jake said.

"Ok so for the boy name, I pick his first name and then you pick his first middle name, and then the same order for the other two middle names, then for the girl name you go first," I said.

I took a notebook and a pen to write down the names. Here is the boy name: Justin Andrew Caden Eli, and the girl name is: Brigette Ann Hope Destiny. If it was a boy, we would call it Jace and if it was a girl, we would call her Hope Ann, even though it's backwards for her name. Then we started making wedding 

plans. We made a list of people we wanted to invite, and who were bridesmaids and groom's men. Lilly was maid of honor, or whatever you call it, and Oliver was best man. Jewls and Gabriella were the flower girls and Jake's cousin, Matt, was ring bearer. The hard part was finding a date.

"It should probably be before I start showing," I said.

"So next month sometime," he said.

I looked at the calendar.

"After Valentine's Day for sure," I said.

Jake looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why not on Valentine's Day, it would be so romantic," he said.

"Uh… because that would only give us 16 days…no make that 15 days, to get flowers, dresses, a church, a catering service, and we would need a rehearsal the day before. We would have to invite everyone, AND family would have to travel," I said.

I flopped back on the couch. I was exhausted.

"We can do that," he said, "let's start by going to the store, and picking out dresses."

He grabbed his keys and stood up, but I pulled him back.

"Babe, I don't think we should go at 6 in the morning, let's just look online," I said.

I took my laptop off the side table, and turned it on. I got on a wedding dress website. Lilly came downstairs right when the site finished loading.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Ya, my arm just hurts a little," she said.

"I'll get you some medicine," my dad said.

I wonder when he woke up.

"Come here Lil," I said, as I patted the couch next to me. She came and sat down. She took the medicine my dad gave her and said:

"Watcha looking at?"

"Dresses for the wedding, I want you to help," I said.

First we looked at the flower girl dresses. They were sleeve off the shoulders, with flowers on the skirt part. The flowers and sleeves were lilac color. Bridesmaid dresses had spaghetti straps and an elbow shall. The dress and shall were also lilac color. The flower girl and the maid of honor had crowns. Last it 

was the bride's dress. I searched though the pages, until I found something that stood out. On the 10th page, I finally found it. It was a sleeveless dress, and it had one of those hardish fronts. It had a long flowy skirt. On the rim of the skirt, it was embroidered with small lilac flowers.

"Hey, Jake, come here and look at this," I called to Jake. He was over at the counter writing invitations. Where he got the cards, I don't know, but I didn't care. He put the pen down and came over behind the couch, leaning over me. He looked at the dress and a smile spread across his face.

"I love it…you'll look so hot in it," he said.

"It's pretty," said Lilly.

"Now the hard part is getting all the sizes for the bridesmaids," I said.

"Hey why don't you just invite all the bridesmaids over and measure them," said Lilly.

"Ok, but you're first," I said to Lilly.

I got up and went to the kitchen, and got a measuring rope out of the drawer. Lilly stood up and I measured her. She had to get two sizes bigger that she would regularly get, because of her stomach. The rest of the day Jake was calling around for a church, and for a place for the reception and a catering service. I was calling all the people I had down for bridesmaids. All the people I had down said yes, to being a bridesmaid, and each one came over to the house to get measured. Lilly finished the invites and sent them. That night at 8:00, I ordered all the dresses. They were going to be here in two days. Jake found a church, a reception hall, and a catering service. I hope everyone we invited can come. I mean who wouldn't want to spend the most romantic holiday, at a wedding?


	9. Heartbeat

In two days, all the dresses arrived at my daddy's house. I invited all the bridesmaids over, for them to try on their dresses. Right when the dresses arrived, Gabriella was so excited to try hers on. Lilly helped her and Jewls, get theirs on. When they came out with their dresses on, they looked to adorable.

"Do we get our hair professionally done?" asked Gabriella.

I nodded and she jumped up and down.

"Hey go try your crowns on," I said.

They left then came back a few minutes later, with them on.

"I'm a princess!" screamed Gabriella.

"Mywee it hurwts," said Jewls.

"Aww… come here," I said.

She climbed on the couch, and sat next to me.

"I want to be pwincess too, but cwown hurwts," she said.

"Don't worry hun, I'll figure something out," I said.

I removed the crown from her and set it on the table. As Lilly helped them change back into their old clothes, I tried to think of a way to make the crown not hurt Jewls' head. I thought all day, between the times the bridesmaids came, but never got one idea. I decided I would sleep on it. The next day I had the perfect idea when I woke up. I was at my daddy's house. I woke up and went downstairs. Oliver was making breakfast.

"Hey," I said.

"Yo," he said back.

"I was wondering if it was ok if Jewls wore a wig for my wedding, because she was complaining that the crown hurt her head, so I was thinking that if she wore a wig, it wouldn't hurt," I said.

"Sure what kind of wig?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe one of those Gabriella Montez wigs you can get at Claire's," I said.

He laughed a little.

"Ya, I think she's like that," he said.

Lilly was the next one up. She sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked.



"For everything," she said.

"What are friends for?" I asked.

She laughed and hugged me.

"Hey, I never saw you in your bridesmaids dress," I said.

"And you're not going to, until February 14, your wedding day," she said.

I can't believe it. I'm getting married in 12 days," I said.

"Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Ya hun?" I said.

"What am I going to do? I don't have any family members alive that I know of, how am I going to pay for my girls?" she asked.

"With the help of Robbie Ray Stewart, Jake Ryan, Hannah Montana, and the Okens," I said, "we already have a bunch of money put away for you."

She smiled and hugged me really tight. Once everyone was up we all ate breakfast that Oliver made. It was nice having my family and friends all eating breakfast together. It reminded me of when I was in the 9th Grade. Lilly and Oliver would be over and we would be talking and laughing.

"Snap! Sorry guys I have a doctors appointment to go to," said Lilly, as she jumped off the chair and grabbed her purse.

Everyone started laughing.

"What," she asked.

"Lilly hun, you might not want to go to the doctors in pajamas," I said.

I got up and took her by the arm.

"Come on I have to go to the doctors too, so Jake get ready," I said.

Lilly and I walked upstairs and went to my room to get changed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. I brushed out my hair and put it into a messy bun. Lilly had on jeans and a long sleeve striped shirt. She brushed her hair and put it in a pony. We went downstairs and got out things. I threw my keys at Jake.

"Jake you drive, Lilly is coming with us," I said.

Jake got in the drivers seat, and Lilly and I got in the back.

"I hope we find out the gender today," I said excitedly.

"So if it's a boy, what are you going to name it?" asked Lilly.



"Well we would name him Justin Andrew Caden Eli, then we would take the first letter of each name and call him Jace," I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"What about a girl?" she asked.

"Brigette Ann Hope Destiny," said Jake.

"But we would call her Hope Ann," I said.

Lilly smiled again. We pulled into the parking lot and went inside. Lilly went in first. She came out saying that her babies were doing great. I went into the doctor's room. The doctor told me to lie down on the bed and lift my shirt up. I did as I was told, and he put a stethoscope on my stomach. I jumped because it was so cold. A smile spread across the doctor's face, and he motioned for Jake to come to him. He put the ear things on Jake's ears. Jake smiled too and the doctor put the ear things in my ears. I heard a faint pounding sound. I knew right that second, it was a baby's heartbeat. At that moment I finally full took in that there was a living baby inside of me. I smiled…but at the same time, I don't know why, but I was scared for life.


	10. You And Me Together

When we were driving home, I asked Lilly what happened when she was in the office.

"Oh Doctor Osment just checked on the babies," she said.

"I heard my baby's heartbeat," I said.

"Oh my gosh, that happened a while ago to me," she said.

"Ya and I finally realized that there is a living baby inside of me," I said.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Lilly asked.

I thought about it. It is pretty amazing.

"Miley?" asked Lilly," are you OK?"

I looked at Lilly and she smiled.

"I'm still taking it in," I said.

She put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards her, so my head was resting on her shoulder. She took my hand and looked at my engagement ring. She tilted my hand in different directions.

"It shines your colors, Miley, purple and gold," said Lilly.

I sat up straight and pulled my hand away so I could examine the ring myself. It did shine purple and gold. I never noticed it before. I looked in the rearview mirror. Jake's eyes were on the road, but he was smiling. He must have spent DAYS trying to find this ring.

"It does," I said, softly.

It felt good to be back at my apartment. I hadn't been there for forever. Lilly was staying over as usual because she had no place to go.

The next morning, I woke up to the fire alarm. I put my slippers on, and ran to the kitchen. Jake was standing in the middle of the kitchen, with a black pile of something in front of him. I looked at him.

"Sorry, I was trying to make tea, but I turned on the wrong burner, and started the newspaper on fire," he said.

I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head. Then I started cracking up.

"You are such a freak," I said.

"Yes, but I'm your freak," he said.

"Exactly!" I said.



I grabbed a broom and started sweeping the mess up.

"No, no, you're doing it all wrong. Let me show you," Jake said.

He did what guys do to girls when they are "teaching" girls how to play golf. I laughed and we swept the whole floor like that. When Lilly came down and saw us sweeping the floor like that, she laughed and turned on a song that met the rhythm of our sweeping. We didn't just clean the kitchen floor, we cleaned my whole apartment. A kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. It was just Jake, Lilly, and me. I have never had so much fun cleaning before. We eventually settled down at around 8:00 PM. I made dinner for everyone. After dinner while Jake did the dishes, I helped Lilly, unpack all of her things into the 2nd bedroom. She had been told she could move in with us yesterday. Sooner or later we would need to get an actual house because we couldn't raise 4 kids, in a 5 room apartment. The neighbors would also get mad if a baby started crying in the middle of the night, when they were trying to sleep.

I still can't believe that I was getting married in 11 days. I was only 18 years old, engaged, pregnant,…what else could I do? Then it hit me. Honeymoon. Lilly probably couldn't come with us. I would have to ask about that later.

"Where am I going to go when you and Jakers are on your honeymoon?" asked Lilly.

"I was just thinking about that," I said, "if you don't mind staying at my dad's house. Jackson and Gabriella are staying there until a few days after the wedding."

She nodded. I kissed her forehead and left the room, so she could go to sleep.

"Where are we going on our honeymoon?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Jake said.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of voices. It was Jake talking to Jackson on speaker phone. I pressed my ear to the door.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jackson.

"Leave her here," said Jake.

"Leave her where?" asked Jackson.

"At your house," said Jake.

"But she is pregnant, what if something happens?" asked Jackson.

"She's not that far, and she has you guys," said Jake.

"Do you think she will be mad?" asked Jackson.



"Right now, I need some privacy. She is everywhere! I mean yesterday WAS fun, we were dancing with each other," said Jake.

"So that's it, you're just going to leave her?" asked Jackson.

"Yes, while I run off to… hold on Jackson, I think she just woke up. But I am going to forget about her for a while…ok see ya," said Jake.

I heard Jake's footsteps coming towards the room and I ran back in bed. Jake came in briefly. Once he left, I waited a little, then sat up. I looked out the window, it was still pitch black. I looked at the clock. 2 AM. This was the one thing I never wanted to happen.

Jake was leaving me.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

I had to run away. I took a backpack and filled it with things. I slid open the window and stepped out on the emergency stairs. I walked down them carefully. I walked down to the beach. The ocean waves were crashing in the background. I sat down in the sand. It started raining and then it started pouring. I started crying. I was out there, in the pouring rain, for hours, just sitting there, crying.

"MILEY!" I heard someone call.

I thought it was just my imagination. It kept getting closer. I turned my head in the direction the call was coming from. There was a flashlight. When the light hit me, the person came running towards me.

"MILEY!"

It was Jake.

He shined the flashlight to make sure it was me. He dropped down to the ground and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him away.

"GET AWAY!" I screamed.

"Miley?" Jake asked.

"I heard you talking to Jackson! You're leaving me!" I screamed.

"Miles..girl… I wasn't talking about you, hun, I was talking about Lilly," he said.

I looked at him. He was telling the truth.

"Oh so now I must look like a complete retard!" I said.

"No, you just look like someone who needs someone to keep you warm," Jake said.



He put his hand gently on my shoulder. I didn't move. He slowly hugged me. I looked at him. His eyes were glowing. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't ever leave me!" I yelled.

"I never would," Jake said.

He kissed me. He picked me up and carried me like a sleeping baby.

"Cause it's you and me together," I sang in a soft voice.

Jake kissed my forehead and continued walking back to the apartment.

He softly sang back to me, "I'm always on your side,"


	11. Is It Just Me, Or Were You Sick?

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to carry me. We walked through the cold rain back to my apartment. He carried me up to my room. He set me into Lilly's arms on the couch. I was extremely cold and I was shivering like crazy. My eyes were closing, I was extremely tired. Something warm was put on me. My head was resting on Lilly's shoulder.

"She is really pale, check her forehead," I heard someone say.

A cold hand touched my forehead.

"She's burning," someone said.

I was lifted into arms again. Doors opened and closed. I was set down into something warm. It felt good on my cold skin. After a while, I stopped shivering. I heard sighs of relief. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my bathtub, with all my clothes still on. Lilly and Jake were in the room with me. I looked at each of them and they smiled.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jake, as he came and sat down by the side of the tub.

"Better…listen, Jake, I'm sorry, this is my entire fault," I said.

He took my hand.

"No, Miles, it's my fault, I should have talked to you first about it," he said.

"No, it's my fault. I have been clingy lately since…since…my mom," Lilly said.

A tear rolled down her cheek. I stood up, got out of the tub, rapped a towel around myself and gave Lilly a hug.

"Lilly, no. It's not your fault at all," I said.

All of a sudden I felt extremely hot. I ran to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. Then my stomach felt funny.

"Miley, are you ok?" asked Jake.

I ran to the toilet and threw up. I'm not sure if it was morning sickness, or if I was just sick. Either way, I felt terrible.

"Get this poor girl some food!" Jake yelled.

Jake waited until I was done, then he picked me up. He carried me to the couch and laid me down. Lilly brought me some food, but I didn't touch it. Jake turned on the TV, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was still dark outside, so I thought I had only slept only about an hour. Instead of being on the couch, I was in bed. Jake was sleeping next to me. I kissed his cheek and looked around. Lilly was in a seeping bag on the floor. I turned so I was facing the window. Jake moved and put his arm around me. He must be awake.



"Jake?" I whispered.

"Miley? Oh good your awake. I was getting worried," Jake said.

"Jake, I'm scared," I said.

"About what?" Jake asked.

"About having a baby," I said.

I turned so I was facing him.

"Me too," he said.

Jake pulled me closer to him.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Always have, and you know I love you too," Jake said.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, about the whole day," he said.

I closed my eyes. I wanted to go back to sleep. My wedding was in 9 days, and I couldn't wait until then. I pulled myself closer to Jake.

"Is it me, or were you sick? Because you seem fine now, getting all close and personal," Jake said.

I laughed.

"I was sick, but I am fine now. When I'm with you, my whole world is fine," I said.

It was 100 true.

I absolutely adored this man.


	12. You're One In A Million

He smiled. He wrapped his arm around my back, and pulled me as close as we could get. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I'm happy to hear that," he said.

I ran my finger down his soft, muscular chest. I turned so I could lie on my back. Under the cover, Jake lifted up my shirt so my stomach was showing. He put his hand on it.

"Jake, I'm not even showing yet," I said.

"I know, but I want to be closer to my baby," he said.

"Jake, you're going to go through this with me, right?" I asked.

"Every second I'll be by your side," he said.

It is now the day of my wedding, and I am freaking out. I was back in the dressing room, with all the girls that are in the wedding.

"Where is Lilly?" I screamed.

Everyone stood there looking at me.

"Everyone except Juliana and Gabriella, go look for her!" I yelled.

Everyone ran out of the room.

"Aunt Miley, why are you crying?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh…I'm just a little nervous," I said.

"Thank you fowr my wig Miwee," said Juliana.

She had her long brown Gabriella Montez wig on.

"You're welcome sweetheart," I said, "why don't you guys go help look for Lilly now,"

They nodded their heads and ran out of the room. I breathed deeply and started crying. Someone's arms wrapped around me. I looked up. It was Lilly.

"Oh my god Lilly!" I said.

I stood up and looked her over.

"Lilly…you look amazing," I said.

"Miley? Why are you crying?" asked Lilly.

"I was worried, because you weren't here," I said.



"Miley, we both know that's not the reason," she said.

"Lilly…I don't think I'm ready," I cried.

Lilly took my shoulders, and looked me deeply in the eyes.

"If you weren't ready…you would have said no to Jake," she said.

She was right. All at once, everyone came rushing in telling me they couldn't find Lilly, and that guests were arriving. When they all saw Lilly, they sighed. An hour later, the wedding started. Jewls and Gabriella walked down the isle throwing flowers. Everyone whispered how cute they looked. Then the bridesmaids and the groom's men walked down the isle. Then Lilly, maid of honor, and Oliver, best man, walked down the isle with Matt, ring bearer, behind them. Then everyone stood, and I knew it was my time to go. I flipped my veil over my face. I slowly started walking down the isle. When I got to the front row, my dad came to me and took me by the arm. Everyone else sat down.

"Who gives the woman, to this man?" asked the priest.

"I do," said my dad.

Jake came down and took my other arm, and he walked me up, while my dad sat down.

"Dearly beloveds, we gather here today to share the holy sacrament of matrimony. Before we go to the vows, Miss Stewart would like to pledge her love to Jake, with a song," said the priest.

Jake didn't know about this, and he was really shocked. I went over to the piano and started playing.

"How did I get here? I turned around and there you were, didn't think twice or rationalize, cause somehow I knew, that there was more that just chemistry, I mean I knew you were kind of into me, but I figured it's to good to be true. I said pinch me where's the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky, help me before I get used to this guy. They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an eye, thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one, I can't believe it, you're one in a million. All this time I was looking for love trying to make things work that weren't good enough, till I thought I'm through, said I'm done then stumbled into the arms of the one. You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff, say that I'm your diamond in the rough, when I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch, can't believe that I'm so lucky, I have never felt so happy, every time I see that sparkle in you eyes," I sang.

Jake came over and sat by me. We sang the last chorus of the song, together. When we were done, we walked back over.

"We will now start the vows, rings please," said the priest.

Matt handed him the rings, and Jake lifted my veil and put it behind my head.

"Jake, take Miley's hand and say, with this ring I thee wed," said the priest.



"With this ring, I thee wed,"

"Now Miley, take Jake's hand and say, with this ring I thee wed," the priest said.

"With this ring, I thee wed,"

I slid the ring onto Jake's finger.

"Now is there any objections of why this man and woman should not be married?" asked the priest.

It was silent.

"Jake, say I, Jake Ryan , take you Miley Stewart to be my wife to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I further promise to love you and cherish you, and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live," the priest ordered.

"I , Jake Ryan , take you Miley Stewart to be my wife to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I further promise to love you and cherish you, and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live,"

"Miley, say I, Miley Stewart, take you Jake Ryan to be my husband to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I further promise to love you and cherish you, and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live," the priest said.

"I, Miley Stewart, take you Jake Ryan to be my husband to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I further promise to love you and cherish you, and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live,"

We then said our I do's.

"You may now kiss the bride!" said the priest.

Jake leaned in and kissed me,

"I now bring a new couple into the world! Ladies and gentlemen, Jake and Miley Ryan!" exclaimed the priest.

As Jake and I walked out, I was happy.

Miley Ryan…I could get used to that.


	13. The Gift

Jake and I went back into the dressing room, while everyone else left the church even all the people in the wedding. Right when the door closed, he pinned me to the wall. We had a little make out session for about5 minutes. I grabbed everyone's things and then Jake and I rode in a limo to the reception hall. Before anyone could eat people had to do speeches, that weren't very long and practically meant nothing. Best man, Maid of Honor, Bride, and the Groom all did speeches. Oliver did his speech first.

"Miley had been my friend since 6th grade and Jake has been my friend since 9th grade. Ummm….I'm not very good at speeches but, here is what I got. We always stuck up for each other. I love these guys and they are awesome," said Oliver.

He bowed and sat down while people clapped. Lilly was next.

"I remember in 8th grade at out school's dance, Miles and I fought over Jake, but I remember we got through it. I was there when Jake and Miley had their first kiss, Miley is my best friend. My mom dies last year in December, and Miley and Jake have let me move in with them, and I just want to say thank you and I know Faith, Hope, and Charity want to say thank you for taking good care of their mom," Lilly said.

I stood up and hugged Lilly. Now it's my turn.

"When I first met Jake, I thought he was an ego maniac. I still do…but he's my ego maniac. Things turned around and I found out I loved him. 5 years later what do you know. I'm married to him AND got his child inside of me," I said.

Jake came up and kissed my forehead, and started his speech.

"I knew I love Miley, the moment I saw her. There are no words to describe how much I love her. She's my best friend and if I lose her…I don't know how I'd live. I love you Miley Ryan…forever, "he said.

Jake and I were the first ones to get our food. After everyone ate, it was time for dancing. Jake and I first. We danced to the slow beat of the music.

"You look so beautiful," Jake said.

I laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes as Jake led me. When the song was almost over, I picked my head up. Jake kissed me so intensely. When he kisses me, the whole world spins around and the only thing I can see is his face. Next it was the father daughter dance. My daddy and I dance to Ready Set Don't Go. The song my dad and I had recorded together when I was 14. Then Jake and his mom Allison danced to Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. After that everyone could dance. My favorite part personally was Jake and I feeding each other cake. I smeared it all over his face. We loaded all the presents into the car and drove to my daddy's. Oliver, Julie, Jewls, Jackson, Gabriella, Lilly, and Jake's parents Jim and Allison, my daddy, and of course Jake and I were there. We opened all the presents and they were amazing.

"We have one last present," said Jim.

He handed us a small box. I opened it. It was a house key.



"It's your very own house!" said Allison, "we'll show it to you tomorrow."


	14. Our Old Little Saying

That night Jake and I slept in my old room. Our first night as a married couple.

"This is so exciting. We will have our own house, for you and me and…," I stopped.

Jake might not want Lilly to stay with us.

"And Lilly. We can't leave her alone," Jake said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," said Jake.

I smiled and kissed him.

"When are we leaving for our honeymoon?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow," said Jake.

The next day at 9:00 AM, we went to go see the house. When we drove in the driveway, I almost fainted. This house was HUGE. We went inside and it was amazing. The walls were painted and there was all the furniture.

When you come in the front door, there is the foyer. In the foyer, there were many doors, and a staircase. One of the doors was a small bathroom, one was a coat closet, and one led to the kitchen.

We went into the kitchen. It was painted light blue and white. It had a counter in the middle of the floor with 10 chairs around it. It had all the necessary things a kitchen would need.

The next room was the living room. It had a wide screen TV in it. Everything in that room was green. The sofas and the chairs were velvet. I looked out the floor to ceiling windows. The ocean was right outside. The living room also had a staircase in it.

The next room was the family room. It was a light pink room. It had a couch, a coffee table, a bookshelf, a big cabinet, and on the walls were photos of Jake, Lilly, and I. I opened up the cabinet and it had a whole bunch of games in it.

The next room was like and office. It had three computers, and three desks.

Next was the laundry room. It wasn't much, but it still will be nice to have.

Next we headed upstairs. There was a nice hallway with a few pictures on the wall.

"Today, I have set up a photo shoot for pictures to go on the wall next to your bedroom door. Also for any other place," said Allison.

The hallway had five doors. We went in the first two and they were both guest bedrooms.



The next room we went in, I was sure was Lilly's. It was a huge room. It was and orange room. It had Lilly's bed, and TV, a closet, and three pink cribs for Lilly's babies. She cried when she saw her room. Her room also had an orange bathroom.

The next room was Jake and I's. It was light yellow with a yellow crib. It already had our wedding pictures on the wall. A big TV hung on the wall. Allison put in a video of our wedding. Jake and I sat down on the couch and watched it. We both were crying. I stepped into the bathroom. A huge bathtub was in one corner and a glass door shower was in the other.

The last room was my favorite. It was a nursery. It was light red. It had four cribs, and a changing station. There were three rocking chairs and a table with four big books on it. They were baby books. One for Faith, Hope, Charity, and the last one was blank. I knew it was for Jake and I, for our baby.

A house with 15 rooms is now where I lived.

"There is one more room. It's over there," said Allison.

I looked where she pointed, but didn't see anything. All I saw was a picture.

"Where?" I asked.

"Out there, in the hallway," said Jim.

I stepped out into the hallway. I took the picture off the wall. There was a big red button. I pressed in and the wall next to us opened. I took Jake's hand, and we walked up the stairs to an attic. There was a bed up there, and that was it.

"When Jim and I got married, our parents bought us a house, too. It had a room that no one else could find except us. They called it 'the s.e.x. room'. Even though Miley is already pregnant, I'm just saying for future references, it's also a place to just kind of, get away," said Allison.

Jake and I looked at each other. It was weird talking about the s word in front of adults.

"So umm… when's the photo shoot?" I asked.

"Oh right! We need to leave!" said Allison.

We got to the studio, and got hair and makeup done.

First Lilly got her pictures. She had a black outfit with a white background once.

I could tell Lilly felt embarrassed because of her stomach. She started crying once, because someone told her she need to loose weight.

Jake and I's first outfits were white with a black background. The next outfit I loved so much, I wanted to steal it. It was a yellow dress that flowed out. It made me feel like I was 10 again.



After that we drove back to our home. Jake and I packed then Jake fell asleep. I went to the attic. I sat down on the bed and looked around. It was a beautiful room. I stood up and walked around. It was perfect; no one would know you were up there. I sat down on the floor and ran my fingers across the wood. The bottoms of the walls had hearts carved on it. I noticed something that wasn't everywhere. Two of the floorboards were connected to the wall. I stood up and went over to it. Right next to it was a loose floorboard. I pulled at it and it came up. There was a green button under it. I pushed the button and the two floorboards connected to the wall opened. I reached my hand in the opening. I felt the wall and flipped a switch. A light came on. I crawled into the opening. It was a little room that about 3 couches could fit in. I looked around. There was nothing in there, but it was kind of cool. A little room, all for me. I'm never going to tell anyone about the room. Not even Jake. I turned off the light and crawled out. I pressed the green button and the opening closed. I put the floorboard back and then left the attic.

I went to the living room, and Jake was still asleep. I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hey Miley," said Lilly, as she walked in the room.

"This place is so cool, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you guys deserve it," she said.

"And so do you, Lilly, You need this more than we do," I said.

"I need you and Jake more though, you guys have helped a lot," she said.

I smiled.

"Anything for you Lil," I said.

"So I already packed stuff for your dad's house. How long are you going to be gone?" she asked.

"A week. But he still won't tell me where we are going," I said.

"And you won't find out until we get there," said Jake.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"You'll never know," Jake said.

He looked up at me, and I leaned over and kissed him. I looked over at Lilly. She looked away when my eyes met hers. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Lilly?" I asked.

She just looked at me.

"Jake?" I said.

"I'm…going to go start dinner," Jake said.



"Lilly, hun…is something bothering you?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Lilly, if me and Jake kissing in front of you, is bothering you, just tell me," I said.

"Ok, it bothers me. But it's my fault. I just miss being kissed," she said.

"Lilly…" I said.

I stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"A little, I guess it's kind of the same. Being kissed by someone I love," said Lilly.

The next day after we dropped off Lilly, we said goodbye.

"Remember Lilly, if anything happens, we are still friends," I said.

Then she finished out old little saying.

"Practically sisters."


	15. Torrence

I said goodbye to everyone else and then we left.

"You know, I might find out where we are going," I said.

"Oh yeah? How?" asked Jake.

"Road signs, people talking…or I could kiss it out of you," I said.

He looked at me, then back at the road.

"You'll NEVER make me speak!" he said.

I laughed, leaned over and kissed his cheek.

We were on the road for about an hour, and then Jake pulled into the parking lot of an Am-Trak station.

"HA! I'm going to find out now. It will say where we are going on the ticket!" I exclaimed.

"Uhuh…," said Jake.

When he got the tickets, I ripped them out of his hands. From LA to San Hose. San Hose? What's romantic there? All I know that's there is an airport.

"Where not going to San Hose, are we?" I asked.

Jake smiled and pulled me towards him.

"That's right babe. When we get there, where getting on a plain," Jake said.

"Then why didn't we just drive to LAX?" I asked.

"So we can spend more time with each other," he said.

I sat down while Jake went to the bathroom.

"Hey hot stuff," a guy said.

I looked up and this really ugly guy was looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I said.

He stood up and sat next to me.

"I said you're pretty sexy," he said.

"Get away from me," I said.

"Come with me baby, we can get a room," he said.

"Too bad for you, I'm already pregnant," I said.



"Let me make you start over!" he screamed.

He raised his fist, and I closed my eyes. He was going to kill my baby. I waited for the hit but it never came. I opened one eye, then the other. I looked around.

Jake had the guy pinned in a corner, and I could tell Jake was threatening him. When Jake was done, the guy took off running. Jake ran to me.

"Are you ok?" asked Jake.

I threw my arms around him and he rubbed my back.

"Baby, did he hurt you?" he asked.

He pulled away from me. A tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away.

"Don't EVER leave my side again! Do you hear me Jake Ryan?" I whispered through tears.

He put his hand on the back of my head, pulled me in and kissed me.

"I hear you hun, I hear you," he said.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up. It was a lady and a younger girl.

"May we help you?" I asked.

"Yes, this is my daughter, and she is to visit her aunt in San Hose, but I have to leave. So I was wondering if you two could stay with her. Her aunt will be waiting at the station in San Hose," said the lady.

I looked at Jake and he nodded.

"Sure," I said.

"Thank you. Bye sweetie," said the lady, then she left.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" I asked.

"Torrence," she said.

"That's a pretty name. Well I'm Miley, and this is Jake," I said.

"You two what, 18?" she asked.

"Ya, how old are you?" Jake asked.

"12…wait, your Jake Ryan?" asked Torrence.

"Yes, I am!" Jake said.



"And you're his what, sister cousin?" she asked me.

"Wife," I said.

She looked at me.

"Really?" she said.

I nodded.

"You know you remind me of that girl that plays Sam on iCarly," Jake said.

"Ya, Jenette McCurdy…she's my sister. I hate her," said Torrence.

"Why?" I asked.

The train arrived and we all got on.

"Because, she's an actress. She get's all the attention," Torrence continued.

"Then why don't you try out for a commercial or TV show?" asked Jake.

"Easy for you to say, you're Jake Ryan. You're hot, you have a beautiful wife, and you're going to have cute kids. But anyway I'm more into cheerleading," she said.

"Please try not to make his ego any bigger," I said.

She laughed.

"Cheerleading is cool," said Jake.

"Ya I'm on it for school and then I'm on a competition team," she said.

"I bet all the guys like you. Long blonde curls, dark brown eyes," I said.

She smiled.

"Torrence, if you ever need anything just contact me ok?" I said.

She nodded. I wrote down my email, phone number, and address.

"Hey, you guys live on the same street as me," said Torrence.

"Really? We just moved there," I said.

"You must live in that must house across the street from me," she said.

"Sweet," I said.

A while later Torrence fell asleep.



I looked at Jake and kissed him. He rapped his arms around my waist and kissed me all over.

"I'm awake now," said Torrence.

Jake and I jumped, and pulled away from each other.

"You two really love each other don't you?" asked Torrence.

"Yeah," I said.

"And you got a lot of guts to be making out on a train," she said.

I laughed.

"You're like the little sister I never had," I said.

She smiled.

We got to the train station and Torrence left with her aunt. Jake and I took a cab to the airport. I never did find out where we were going, till we got there. When we did get there I was amazed.

"Now it's not much. I just love the lights, and I hope you love them too," said Jake, "there is just so much stuff to do in this city. Miley Ray Ryan, welcome to Chicago."

**A/N HEY GUYS!! It's Kila!! Hope you liked it...ya I know it was short...lol. Anyway please review!!**


	16. Chicago

I must have fallen asleep in the cab, because the next thing I knew I was being carried by Jake in the elevator.

"You two have a great time here at the Sheridan," said the guy who was carrying our bags.

The guy brought the bags in, set them down, closed the door and left. Jake set me down on the bed, but I didn't let go of him. I pulled him down right next to me. I put my hand on the side of his head and smiled. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled back. I pulled his head toward me and kissed him. I kissed him with more emotion than I ever have before.

"We got plans today babe. So let's get ready," said Jake.

I kissed him one more time then stood up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Navy Pier, to the IMAX theatre to see that one movie you want to see," said Jake.

"What movie? I don't think there is a movie I want to see in IMAX…"I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes there is," he said.

"The only movie I want to see right now is Nights in Rodanthe," I said.

A big smile appeared on Jake's face.

"Shut up! How did you get them to put it in the IMAX?" I asked, excitedly.

"I have some connections," Jake said.

"What connections? Jake please tell me you didn't spend thousands of dollars on this," I said.

"Don't worry hun. My cousin Kendra works there and her best friend Seirra runs the theatre," Jake said.

I ran to him and jumped on his back.

"Wait…isn't your cousin Kendra only 16?" I asked.

"Yes…but she still works there. She lives in Chicago with her two friends Amanda and Annamarie…who are 24 and 21. Seirra's dad is the owner of the theatre so that practically makes Seirra the owner too," Jake explained.

"Oh…well then why does Kendra live up there?"I asked.

"Kendra is really into theatre and music…and there is a good school for here in Chicago…so she's attending that school," Jake said.

"Oh…"I said once again.

"Well…are you ready to go?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arms around my legs so I wouldn't fall off his back.

"Yes, I am. Let's go!" I yelled.

He grabbed the room key and we walked to the elevator. We got on and the other passengers started staring at us.

"You want a real reason to stare?" I asked.

I jumped down from Jake's back, pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

"We're 18 and we are in LOVE! What are you gonna do about it?" I yelled.

Jake looked at me and smiled. I hopped back on his back and everyone looked away. In the cab, Jake started cracking up.

"That was quite a show in the elevator," Jake said.

"Yeah, well I don't think people should stare unless there is a reason. So I gave them one," I said.

Jake looked at me and shook his head.

"You are a weird, weird girl," he said.

During the movie I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder.

"This movie is so cute," I whispered to him.

"Just like you," Jake said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you Jake," I whispered.

"I love you too, Miley," he said.

The movie was amazing. After the movie we went to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner. We were back in the hotel, getting ready for bed.

"That little girl Torrence seemed nice…didn't she?" I asked as I dried off my face, after washing it.

"Yeah, and she looks exactly like Jenette, just shorter," Jake said.

"Jake, thank you for today, it was AMAZING!" I exclaimed.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"I really loved the show in the elevator," he said.

"Oh yeah? You want to re-live it?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

I turned around and pinned him to the wall and kissed him.

"Oh…," he said.

"Yeah…," I said.

He picked me up and walked to the chair. He sat down in the chair and cradled me like I was a baby. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up. I leaned my forehead against Jake's forehead. Our lips slightly brushed as I gazed into Jake's glowing blue eyes. I let him kiss me; I didn't do anything but sit there.

"If we weren't married, and my daddy saw us doing this, he'd go crazy!" I said.

Jake laughed.

"My parents wouldn't care. You saw the attic," Jake said.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to get out of that room," I exclaimed.

"Then why were you up there when we got home?" Jake asked.

I looked at him, and he had concern in his eyes.

"It made me think about our future," I confessed.

"I know, I've been thinking about that lately too," Jake said, "it's going to be different with a baby."

"Yeah, It's still hard to believe that there is a baby inside of me," I said.

Jake nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry babe, we can make it work," said Jake.

I leaned back against him. The whole week I had so much fun. Being by Jake's side everyday making other people jealous, and each night I was in Jake's arms.

We were at the train station in San Hose. I sat down and looked around.

"Oh my God!" I said.

"What?" asked Jake.

I took his arm and ran to a poster that was on the wall.

"Aww, a little girl is missing," Jake said.

I smacked his face.

"Oww…what was that for?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but Jake…look at the girl!" I said.

He looked at the poster again.

"Oh my God!" he said.

"Exactly!" I said, " Jake, that's Torrence!"


	17. The Reason I Got My Name

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I said on the train.

Jake put his arm around me.

"Don't worry hun, we'll find her," he said.

"Jake, she could be dead!" I said.

I started to cry and Jake rubbed my arm. Just then my phone started ringing.

"Jake, you answer it," I said.

He took my phone and answered.

"Hello? Yeah who is this? Miley, talk to the phone," Jake said.

I took the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Miley! This is Torrence. I don't have time now, but tell my mom, dad, and even Jenette that I love them all," said Torrence.

"Torrence, where are you?" I asked, quickly.

"I can't tell you, all I can say is, you are right about what you said on the train…guys really do want me," she said.

"Torrence, honey, just tell me…" I said.

I was too late. The line went dead.

"Is she ok?" Jake asked.

"What the hell Jake…she's been kidnapped!" I screamed.

I smacked him again and again. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in and hugged me.

"She's like your own child, isn't she?" Jake asked.

I nodded slowly and started crying again. Jake rested my head on his chest and smoothed my hair.

We finally got home, where everyone was waiting for us.

"Tell us all about it!" Lilly said.

"Wow Lil, I've been gone a week and you really are starting to look pregnant," I said.

She smiled, and then gave me a dirty look.

"Oh you know I love you," I said.

"Miles, are you going to tell them?" Jake asked.

"We met this girl named Torrence. She is a real sweetheart, but we heard some bad news about her. She's missing. She called me shortly after we found that out. She didn't tell me where she was. She lives right across the street from our new house, but Jake and I are going to be gone a while, looking for her," I said.

"I'm going too," Lilly said.

I looked at her.

"Lilly, you don't have to," I said.

"Yes, I do. I've got to do something around here instead of just sitting around having people take care of me," she said.

I walked over to her and gave her a big long hug.

"Thank you Lil," I said.

Later we all got in the car and drove home. We found Torrence's house and knocked on the door. Jenette came to the door.

"Hello?" she said.

"I've got a message…from Torrence," I said.

"Mom! Dad! Get in here!" she yelled.

Her parents came rushing in.

"Torrence has a message. She said she loves you all. She called me but she couldn't tell me where she was. But I think she's with a real bad guy," I said.

"You must be the people who took Torrence on the train," her mom said.

I nodded.

"We are going to help find her," I said.

Her mother nodded and burst into tears.

"Hey guys, thanks," said Jenette.

I nodded.

"We live right across the street in that house there," I said, pointing to our house, "If you ever need anything, come to us."

We left shortly after that. That night while lying down in bed, Jake started talking.

"We're going to find her," Jake said.

"How do you know?"I asked.

"Like your old name, Destiny Hope. Like your dad always says," he said, "it's your destiny to bring hope into this world."


	18. The Bad News

The day after that Lilly, Jake, and I left to look for Torrence. We have been gone a month now and Torrence is still missing. It is now March 23. We had to celebrate Lilly's birthday, March 10, on the road. We are all really tired and we want to give up. But we can't. We have to find Torrence Anna McCurdy. We took a break and drove home. Our break was for a week. Then we left for a month again. On May 1st, we started getting somewhere. We were hanging up a poster at McDonalds and this woman came up to us.

"That girl was just in here," said the woman.

"Who was she with?" I asked.

"A scary looking guy with black hair. He was pulling on her arm pretty hard," she said.

"Which way did they go?" Jake asked.

"That way," she said, as she pointed.

"Thank you! Bye!" said Lilly.

We ran out and started driving in the way the woman pointed. We drove through the city and found nothing. Now we are in the country, driving towards the next town. I looked out the window and started crying.

"Jake back up!" screamed Lilly.

I looked at her. Jake backed up until Lilly said stop. She pointed out the window, and what I saw I couldn't believe.

It was Torrence lying in a ditch.

I wasn't sure if she was dead or alive. I looked around and saw no cars or people in sight. Lilly started to get out of the car, but I stopped her.

"Hun, you're 5 months and 3 days pregnant. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," I said.

"You're 3 months and 23 days pregnant!" she said.

"Yes, hun, but I'm hardly showing. You, dear…you have a beach ball," I said.

She looked down at her stomach.

"You're right," she said.

I patted her stomach then Jake and I got out of the car. I stayed back by the car while Jake got closer to her. He took her wrist, and then smiled a little at me. I ran to him and knelt beside her, too.

"She's alive, but just barely," he said.

"The guy must have tried to kill her," I said.

He nodded.

"We need to take her to a hospital," he said.

Jake picked her up and carried her to the car. He laid her in my lap, and then he got into the drivers seat and drove away.

"She's so pretty," said Lilly.

"Wait till you see what she looks like without these scars and bruises," I said.

Jake drove to the nearest hospital and Torrence was rushed into a room. I called the McCurdys.

"Hello?" said Jenette.

"Jen, Torrence…she is in the hospital in Montana," I said.

"Montana? You guys drove all that way to find her? You guys are heroes," she said.

I told her where the hospital was, and in three hours they were here. They gave us all hugs and too many thank yous.

"You guys…you've looked for two months, and we owe you so much," said Mrs. McCurdy.

I smiled. One by one we got to go in the room and see Torrence.

I was the last one.

I pulled up a chair and sat by her bed.

"So, Torrence, you must have had a hard time, and I'm sorry about that," I said to her.

All of a sudden the slow heartbeat got faster, and I was immediately rushed out of the room. We all stood by the window and watched. We saw the doctors look at each other, and then they all looked at us. One came out of the room.

"We need Miley Ryan in here," he said.

I followed him in the room, where an open eyed Torrence laid. I walked to her, and she looked at me. I started crying.

"Mi…ley," she said.

"Torrence, honey," I said.

She smiled.

"I hurt…all over," she said.

"I bet you do. He beat you pretty bad, didn't he?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I just want to go home," she said.

"Me too, sweetie, me too. I haven't seen my family in a month," I said.

"When am I going home?" she asked.

"Approximately a week," said a doctor.

And in a week, we did go home. And Torrence was right there with us. After we made sure the McCurdy's were comfortable, we went to my daddy's house. My daddy was sitting on the couch, talking to Oliver.

"Hey, guys," I said, as I walked in the doorway.

The shot up, and I ran to them, giving them big hugs.

"We found her," I said.

"That's wonderful," said daddy.

"Miley," said Oliver, as he started crying," Juliana is very sick, and they don't think she can hold on much longer."


	19. We're All Happy

I stared at Oliver

"You have got to be kidding me," I said.

He slowly shook his head. My dad left the room and I took Oliver's hand and led him to the couch.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"A week. She had a fever, so we took her to the hospital. Her fever just got higher and her leukemia just got stronger," he said.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She's at the hospital with Julie," he answered.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Can you tell Lilly and Jake?" he asked.

"Tell us what?" asked Jake, as he and Lilly walked in.

"Oh my God! Lilly you're huge!" Oliver yelled.

"Yeah,…thanks," said Lilly.

"Tell us what?" Jake repeated.

"Guys, Jewls is very sick, "I said.

They looked at me, and then they looked at Oliver. A tear rolled down Oliver's cheek and eh sighed. He closed his eyes and more tears flowed out. I wrapped my arms around him and I pulled him in and hugged him. Lilly sat down on the other side of Oliver and rubbed his back. He loosened my hug and turned to Lilly.

"She used to always talk about you. Now if you are ever gone, she might not be here to remind me when you are coming back. On the other hand, just sit down and ask me about you, when you were younger. They think she is going to die…soon," he said.

However, the hospital was wrong.

A month has past, and little Jewls is still alive. Today, June 8, is the first day Jewls is well enough to have visitors, other than her parents.

"Hey girlie," I said, when Jewls saw me.

"Mywee," she said.

I sat down on a chair by her bed.

"How have you been, sweetie?" I asked.

"Hurwt all overw," she said.

"It's gotta be hard, huh?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Mywee have baby yet?" she asked.

"No, hun, Miley still had about 4 more months left," I said.

"When baby come?" she asked.

"Well, it's supposed to come October 4th, so around there," I said.

"I talk to baby?" she asked.

"Sure, hun," I said.

I stood up, and then sat on the side of the bed. Jewls sat up, and then laid her head on my large stomach.

"You be pretty baby," she said.

"Ooooh," I moaned.

"What wong?" she asked.

"The baby kicked," I said, "You want to feel?"

She nodded. I took her hand and placed it on the side of my stomach where Hope Ann or Jace kicked. It kicked again.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"Baby happy I'm herwe," she said.

She leaned her head on my stomach again and I stroked her hair.

"We're all happy you're here, hun," I said, "We're all extremely happy."

**A/N Yeah....this was short. But I hope you liked it anyway!!!**

** Kila!!!**


	20. Update!

Hopefully updating soon!!!! I know, it's been forever! I usually only  
update when I am home alone and that hasn't happened in a while. I  
have my own computer now so I can do it! If you want me to continue on  
with stories as sequels to this one let me know. I usually write them  
in notebooks because then I can take it everywhere. I already have  
like five sequels so yea just let me know!

Kila Rose!


End file.
